


Stop telling me what to do

by owo_jake



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Steve crying, Steve doesn’t deserve this, This is like before Civil War but after AOU, Tony is a sadist, Tony is bad, Tony rapes Steve, this is dark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 17:04:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18996859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owo_jake/pseuds/owo_jake
Summary: Tony is done with Steve’s shit. Steve’s always trying to boss Tony around even though Steve’s right. So Tony decides to put Steve in his place.





	Stop telling me what to do

**Author's Note:**

> Please read with caution. This has rape so please proceed with caution🙁

Tony hated him. He hated Steve’s guts. Steve Rogers never got along with Tony. Tony hated when he yelled at him, told him what’s right or wrong, or even tell him not to say bad words. Tony wasn’t a child. He was a man of his own.

 

“Shut up! Never tell me what to do! This is my building, my life! Don’t treat me like a kid!” Tony was in a heated arguemnt with Steve. Steve was humble while Tony wasn’t. He was loosing his mind. He just hates Steve.

 

“Tony please listen to me. You can’t be doi-“ Steve was cut off by Tony.

 

“I told you to shut up, didn’t I? I hate you Rogers! Don’t you ever tell me what to do! I hate you so much I wished you died! Why can’t you just do everybody a favor and die!” Tony was looking dead into Steve’s eyes and all Steve saw was hatred.

 

“T-tony you don’t really mean that r-right?” Steve said sadly.

 

“Just leave!” Tony wasn’t playing around anymore. Steve knew what was best right now so he turned around and started walking towards the door.

 

Tony had an idea; to teach that son of a bitch a lesson.

 

Tony grabbed a syringe from his desk. He quickly ran to Steve and jabbed the syringe right in his neck. Steve tried to fight back but he felt so tired all of a sudden.

 

“You know what Rogers? Ur gonna regret ever telling me what to do, you bastard.” Tony said in a deep voice.

 

“T-tony what did u d-do?” Steve said while trying to keep his balance. He felt so weak.

 

“Oh nothing I just drugged you. It won’t kill you, but it will make you extremely weak. Like weaker than you where before they injected you with the serum. But you won’t stay like this forever, only long enough to teach you a lesson.” Tony said with a smile.

 

Steve collapses to the ground and starts to have a panic attack.

 

“T-tony what are you doing?” Steve said in a scared voice. He could feel himself getting weaker and weaker.

 

Tony said nothing as he walked over to Steve and bent over. He looked at him in the eyes and started to punch him. Steve tried to fight back but he only had enough strength to lift his arms up.

 

“You (punch) deserve this (punch) Rogers” Tony said while punching him right in the face.

 

Steve knockes out after a few more punches.

 

Tony drags Steve to his room and puts him on the bed. He first ties his hands up to the middle of the headbored. Then he gets a price of cloth and ties it from his mouth to the back of his head. Now he had to wait

* * *

 

(10 min later)

 

Steve finally wakes up to see Tony Stark sitting in front of him. He tries to speak but he can’t. _Perfect._

 

Tony starts crawling on the bed with Steve who is desperately trying to move away but can’t. His arms were tied up and he didn’t have enough strength to break out of the rope. _Good._

 

Tony then gets on top of Steve and starts whipering stuff into his ear.

 

“It’s gonna be ok Steve. It’s only gonna hurt a little” Tony whispered. He had that smile in his face. An evil one.

 

Steve started panicking. He tried to break out of the ropes but it was no use. Steve then tried to speak to Tony and reason with him through the gag, but it was still no use.

 

“Shut up Steve! Don’t make a sound, _or else I’ll break your perfect little face_!!” Tony threatened. With that Steve didn’t make another sound. He was scared. _Nice._

 

Tony then started to unbuckle his belt and Steve now just suddenly realized what was going on. Steve starts to hyperventilate. He’s scared of what’s gonna happen to him.

 

All tony was wearing was his boxers and his shirt. Tony the starts to undress Steve and that’s when Steve starts to cry. He didn’t want to be touched.

 

“Steve listen, it’s alright, I just wanna have a little fun.” Tony lied. All he wanted to do was to put Steve in his place. Then he smiles as if everything was okay. But this wasn’t ok. This was rape.

 

Tony stripped Steve down to his boxers and damn did he look hot. Steve then couldn’t help it no more. He tried to yell for help. He was pretty loud so Tony had to punch him right in the face. Steve continued to cry for help and Tony punched him again. That’s when he gave up. Steve’s face hurt like hell.

 

Steve could tell Tony had a boner. He was rock hard. All Steve could do was cry and sob through his gag. It was music to Tony’s ears which made him even more harder. Fucking sadist. Tony ripped out Steve’s boxers. He noticed that Steve wasn’t hard which tony didn’t even care. This was about Tony’s pleasure, not Steve’s.

 

Tony quickly shoved into Steve which was pretty tough but he managed to fit in. After all Steve was just a virgin. And probably not gay. Steve felt warm and tight which pleasured Tony more. And with Steve’s crys and sobs, that made Tony more aroused.

 

“This must hurt huh? Being a virgin must be tough. At least not anymore. I took your virginity away. How do you feel about that. Captain America being fucked and raped by Tony Stark. How do you think the public feels about that? That’s why you shouldn’t tell anyone. And even if you do, I promise I’ll kill you.” Tony laughed and Steve cried more.

 

Tony could start to feel himself getting closer and he could also feel a lot of blood dripping from Steve’s ass. It must hurt like hell especially not using lube or even prepping Steve.

 

“What do you think your lover Peggy would say if she ever saw you like this. Getting fucked and crying like a little bitch. Oh wait she’s dead!” Tony laughed to his own comment. He wanted to make Steve feel worthless. Steve did take his joke by heart because he loved Peggy. It made Steve hurt more.

 

Tony then came into Steve and then collapsed into him. Damn that was intense. Tony came a lot. A lot. He enjoyed it while Steve just laid there. Crying.

 

Tony took off Steve’s gag and the ropes to see what he has to say.

 

“F-fuck you T-tony” Steve barely managed to say. Tony just brushed it off. Steve brought his arms to cover his face and started to sob. It was a soft sob.

 

Tony then remembered he had something else in plan. He got off the bed and put on his clothes back on. He then left to who knows where.

 

Steve finally was left alone. He hated Tony. Tony made a pussy out of Steve. And that made Steve hate him. But obviously there was no way out of this. The world needs Captain America so he can’t leave the Avengers. He’s still Tonys teammate.

 

Steve then got up with all his might and looked down at his bed. There was a lot of blood all over. Tony’s cum was dripping down from his ass. Also blood.

 

Tony then walked into his room with a sinister smile. He was holding knife.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me how I should continue this story. Also please leave a review on how I did


End file.
